Time Travelers
by etin
Summary: HG met a mysterious man one night. How will she react when he exlains who he is, and when he says that he has got a time machine.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just became a fan of Warehouse 13, and after seing 3x12 and the episode just killed my fangirl heart, because hte explosion destroyed everything. But I'm a big fan of HG so that did hurt the most, her sacrifice! So I just want to write a fic. about her, meating The Doctor and I want her to travel the universe and see her daughter once more, just give her everything she deserves :P ... And also I love Doctor Who! So I hope u guys enjoy this! :D This was meant to be one-shot but it got too long. **

**This is my first crossover, and also my first DW & Wrehouse 13 fic. So I need ur opinions guys on what u think! hopefully u'll like it :)**

**I do not own any of the characters, nor Warehouse 13 or Doctor Who. ust basing my story from it :)**

* * *

**Time Travel**

After a long day Helena went straight up to her room. She took off her shoes and hanged her jacket, she then opened the sliding door leading outside to the balcony. She sat on the chair and took a deep breath, she held her locket, which contained the only picture she has left of her daughter Christina. She looked up at the sky and breathed out, then she closed her eyes and thought of the day that she traveled back in time, stuck in a nanny's body, how she heard her daughter scream 'mummy' from upstairs while she tried to stop the thieves, how hopeless she felt knowing that she was not there that night, and the heartbreak that struck her heart when the twenty two hours and nineteen seconds had past, and she failed to save her baby girl. She opened her eyes and teardrops fell off her face, she opened her locket and looked at her daughter's picture "I'm so sorry my love" she whispered. A cold wind made her shiver, then she heard an unusual noise, which came from the back of the place. Quickly she stood up, put on her shoes, grabbed her jacket and a tesla gun. She wiped her tears off as she ran carefully downstairs, she didn't want to wake the others... besides she thought she could handle this by herself.

"No, no,no,no!" A man's voice made her suspicious.

She walked slowly around the house, her eyebrow raised when she saw the man talking to an odd blue box, she slowly raised her gun and jumped out to surprise him. "Who are you?" She asked, pointing the gun at him.

The man turned around and raised both of his hands. "I'm The Doctor" he answered with a smile.

"Doctor Who?" Helena asked, and moved closer to him slowly.

"Just The Doctor nothing more." he smiled "Now would you please put down the gun? I don't really like guns." he pouted.

"And I don't like mysterious men appearing on our backyard." She smirked.

"Wait a minute... That is not a normal human gun." The Doctor walked towards her.

"Stay back, or I will shoot you." Helene warned.

"No you won't." The Doctor smiled. "Now let me guess... The metals are pretty unique, yes, yes... electricity on the inside..." The Doctor murmured as he checked the gun. "Aha!" His shout startled Helena. "It's a tesla gun! I haven't seen these for a long long time!" He smiled as he pointed at the gun, like a little kid getting a new toy that he always wanted.

"How did you know?" Helena asked in curiosity.

"I'm the Doctor, I know things." He smiled.

"Doctor what is keeping you so long?" A red headed girl went out of the TARDIS.

"Who is she?" Helene pointed the gun at the girl, then back to The Doctor.

"Ah! That is Donna, my companion." The Doctor rubbed his hands together.

"Your what?" Helena asked, giving him a look.

"Companion, we travel around the universe, helping people, aliens and discover things! Like this gun." The Doctor was about to touch the tesla gun, but Helena already managed to bring him down to the ground.

"Oh... Okay you are good at this." The Doctor tried to speak as Helena held him down on the ground.

"Doctor!" Donna ran towards them. "Okay lady, release him if you don't want some serious mess tonight."

"Alright Donna, calm down." The Doctor rolled his eyes, knowing that Donna will be beaten easily.

"Alright enough with the games. Who are you people?" Helena slowly put the gun back in her pocket, and released The Doctor. She sensed that they were not dangerous people.

"Ah! Thank you!" The Doctor stood up, and dusted his suit with his hands.

"So miss um..." The Doctor began.

"Wells... H.G. Wells"

"Ah of course! Nice to finally meet you Miss Wells. I heard a lot about what happened to you, but I never thought I'd find you here. Anyway big big fan!" The Doctor smiled and offered her a hand shake, which she shook back.

"Hold on!" Donna walked over to where the Doctor and Helena were standing. "H.G. Wells? You mean the H.G. Wells with the mustache and everything? The FATHER of science fiction?" Donna's mouth was still open after she spoke.

"Charles, my brother, is the the one with the mustache and everything. But I am the one who wrote everything." Helene smiled, she didn't seem to get used of the reactions she is getting from people, when she reveals the truth.

" Oh. My. Gosh" Donna began to jump up and down, and hitting The Doctor's arm with her hand. "But... Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Donna..." The Doctor commented.

"But... H.G Wells was born for about a hundred years ago... Wait! Don't tell me, you are a timelord too?" Donna asked.

"No... I'm- I'm not a time lord, whatever that is. But it's a long story, about how I got here." HG replied.

"But anyway, I'm such a big fan! You. Are. Such. A. Genius. And the thing you did there a while ago, bringing his ass down, that was just epic." Donna began to jump up and down, hitting The Doctor's arm with her hand.

"Thank you Donna." HG smiled with a laugh.

"She said my name, you hears that? She said my name!"

"Aw, aw. Yes, yes she did Donna. Now stop hitting me before I loose my arm." The Doctor rubbed his arm, when Donna finally stopped.

"Oh! Sorry I just! Eekk" Donna gave a big smile.

"May I please get some more explanation?" Helena raised her eyebrow.

"Ah yes! Of course! I'm a timelord, this is my companion Donna, and that." He pointed at the blue box behind them. "That is the TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space"

"So it's a time machine of some kind?" Helena asked.

"Oh she is smart" Donna commented at the background.

"Yes! It is!" He smiled, and walked over to The TARDIS. "Want to check it out?" he asked

"Of course!" Helena replied with a big smile. "It's- It's bigger on the inside!" Helena gasped.

"Been there done that" said Donna.

"This is magnificent!" She ran inside and looked around the place.

"So what do you say? Do you want to see the universe?" The Doctor asked.

"Who wouldn't!" She smiled.

"Off we go then!" The Doctor shouted and ran towards the control.

* * *

**Thank u for reading! Will upload chap2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"That was fun!" Helena exclaimed after visiting another planet and meeting new creatures.

"It was wasn't it?" The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, it was before I almost got eaten by an alien creature that looks like a jello." Said Donna, and all three of them laughed.

"Well I've always loved eating jello, but I never thought it would be the other way around." Helena commented as they laughed.

"So! Where to now?" Donna asked

"Now!" The Doctor pulled the lever and pushed some buttons. "Helena get's to choose where to go!" He rubbed his fingers as he replied.

"Me!?" Helena gasped. "Are you sure?" She blinked her eyes and smiled in excitement.

"Yes! Brilliant mind like yours deserves this offer." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Please do! I don't want to be chased by some jello or far worst... carrots-"

"Carrots?" The Doctor made a face as he interrupted Donna.

"Yes, carrots... Who knows what kind of aliens that exist out there. And I hate carrots." Donna replied to The Doctor. "But anyway! You should decide, every time this one over here decides where to go, we always end up being chased by some alien." Donna pointed at The Doctor.

Helena laughed a little. "Your friendship is genuine." she smiled. "Well... There is only one place that I would like to visit for the last time." She pulled her hands out of her pocket, moved it to her chest and began to touch her locket. "Paris 1899" She whispered.

"Oh! Paris! I love that" Donna smiled.

"Of course." The Doctor replied in a sad voice.

"Is something wrong?" Donna asked as she realized, that the two person standing in front of her didn't look so happy.

"It was- It was the day that my daughter Christina got... got murdered." Helene replied in a low voice, still looking down.

"I- I'm so sorry... I didn't know." Donna replied and walked towards Helena and touched her arm, hoping it will give enough comfort.

"It's okay." Helen made a sad smile. "I've been there many times before... using my time machine."

"Whooa you've built a time machine?" Donna asked.

"Yes" Helene replied

"My god! And I thought you couldn't get any more perfect! I'm the luckiest fan right now" Donna exclaimed.

Helena smiled. "You too are brilliant Donna Noble. You just don't realize that yet." She smiled at Donna and then to the Doctor, who was smiling at them.

"Thanks but I doubt that." Donna replied with a small laugh.

"So, Paris then?" The Doctor asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked again.

"Yes. This could be the last time that I would ever get to see her again. Now that my machine is gone" Helene smiled with teary eyes.

* * *

The Doctor pushed some buttons and drag the lever. The TARDIS then appeared in a room that looked very Victorian.

"Here we are." said The Doctor.

Helena took a deep breath. "Righty-ho then." she then began to walk towards the door.

"Can't we changed the event that happened?" Donna asked as Helena was about to open the door.

"Sadly no." Th Doctor replied. "Some events cannot be changed, and sadly this is one of them."

"But in Pompeii! We saved a family." Donna replied with a helpless voice.

"I've tried changing this day Donna, but I never accomplished. And also there is two of me here today... kind of. The past me will be in the nanny's body when the attack happens. My time machine works through consciousness. And I cannot risk creating black holes, and time complications." Helena replied.

"She is right Donna." The Doctor replied in a sad voice.

"It's okay Donna, at least I get to see her again." Helena replied, and then opened the door.

Donna walked over to The Doctor.

"It's not fair." Donna whispered.

"I know Donna... I know" The Doctor whispered back.

When Helena walked out of The TARDIS she realized that she stepped into an empty room, just next to the room where Christina was resting. Slowly she walked over the door that leads to the other room, and opened it quietly. She then saw Christina, lying on the bed sleeping. Helena took a deep breath and walked towards her silently, she knelt down beside her and stroke her hair.

"Hello my darling." She whispered and smiled, as she stroke her hair. "Mummy is so, so sorry for not being here, to be with you at this drastic moment, and to save you." she stroke her face gently as tears streamed down her face. "You look so beautiful, as always. You know... mummy completed her time machine." A sad smile appeared on her face. "You would have loved it, and we could have traveled through time, just as I promised you... My future will never be complete without you my little angel" She wiped the tears off her face when she heard men speaking downstairs, followed by some sound of glass breaking. "Be brave my little angel, and I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down her face. "If I only could swap our places." She bent over and gave Christina a kiss on the cheeks, as she heard footsteps coming upstairs. She then ran towards the other door and peeked through it. Two men went in followed by the nanny. She heard glass breaking, and Christina shouting "Mummy, help!" As she heard those words she turned around and closed the door, she had to prevent herself from going in to the other room again. She sat behind the door and sobbed. The Doctor and Donna went out of The TARDIS, and comforted her.

"Helena I'm so sorry." The Doctor said and gave her a hug, as Donna rubbed her back.

A few moments later Helena finally talked. "We-we need to get back to the T-TARDIS. They are coming in here soon."

The Doctor nodded and helped her get up to her feet and walked her over to The TARDIS.

Helena sat on the chair and stared at her locket. When she finally stopped crying and calmed herself down. She stood up and placed the locket behind her shirt. "This was an amazing experience... Thank You!" She smiled.

"No problem." The Doctor replied.

"I guess I should be heading back, before they start to wonder where I have gone."

"You've just been gone for like ten minutes really." Donna replied. "I don't know how you stay so strong Helena, I wish I could be as strong as you."

"Just be yourself, you are strong enough. I might be strong now... but hate is eating me slowly." Helena replied.

"Well here we are!" The Doctor spoke.

"Thank you again, this- this is an experience that I will never forget. It was nice meeting you Doctor and Donna." Helena smiled.

"It was an honor meeting you Helena." Donna replied.

"Yes it was." said The Doctor.

Helena smiled and walked out of The TARDIS. The moment she stepped out a tear fell of her face. "Thank You." She said as she turned around and closed the door. She stood and watched the magnificent box disappear through thin air. She pulled her locket out once more and gave it a kiss as she walked towards the front door.

* * *

**Hope u guys enjoyed this fic! :)**


End file.
